


Enoch, you had one job

by Anonymous



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, May is a possessed spider, Multi, Post-Episode: s07e01, Speculation, post season premiere, spider-may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Based off that terrifying ending scene during the season premiere. I can't wait a week to see what happens to Spider-May, so: Here's a season 7 episode 2 speculation fic!How do they find May once Enoch lets them know he lost her?Happy final post-season premiere day!
Relationships: Life Model Decoy Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 17
Kudos: 113
Collections: Anonymous





	Enoch, you had one job

**Author's Note:**

> Yo that episode tired me out man
> 
> I wrote this last night right after I saw the premiere; I'm impatient I don't wanna wait a week. 
> 
> <3

“Enoch, you had one job,” Jemma sighed as Daisy dumped her head in her hands in the main room on the Zephyr. “We’re supposed to be following Malick, not looking for May.”

“I’m confused- didn’t you say a week of bedrest? How would she have escaped?” Yoyo asked. Enoch tilted his head slightly, then answered, “It is possible, but she is under extreme pain.” Daisy cursed loudly, then received a patronizing glance from LMD Coulson which almost made her smile despite the issue at hand. She’d missed his ‘dad face’.

“Why would she escape in the first place?” Mack demanded. 

“She thought she was going to die, fell unconscious in Daisy’s arms, woke up alone in a lot of pain in a… capsule thing, of course she'd go on the defense.” Coulson responded quietly, his arms crossed as he looked at the ground. 

“Also,” Enoch and Jemma added at the same time, before pausing to look at each other. Jemma gestured for him to complete the thought. “Also, the technology we used to heal her can fluctuate her emotions. Everything she might be feeling is heightened, plus the drugs she is on make her logical and reasoning decisions flawed.”

Daisy looked up at him. “Great. So she’s in pain, probably extremely terrified or angry, and her judgement is absolutely horrible. Oh, and she could take us all out easily if she thought we were threats.”

“I locked down the Zephyr, so she’s still here,” Enoch said.

Daisy sunk her head back into her heads with a tiny groan. “How are we going to find her? Split up?”

“Uh-uh.  _ Nope _ . No way. I’m not splitting up just to find a disoriented May alone who can slit my throat.” Deke shook his head vigorously and plopped into the chair at his new station.

“Then it’ll be pointless. She’ll slip away from whatever room the seven of us are in; we’ll never find her that way,” Coulson pointed out. 

“Then I’m going with Daisy,” he declared in response. Mack rolled his eyes. “Okay. Tag team then. Enoch and Jemma know the layout of this new plane and May doesn’t, that’ll be an advantage, so Enoch, take me and Coulson to the first floor. Jemma, take Daisy, Yoyo and Deke to the second floor.” They all nodded.

As they gathered to leave, Daisy put her hand up to stall them. “Wait. Check the cockpit.”

“Oh, of course,” Coulson responded. “She feels most comfortable there, she’d maybe retreat there since she’s confused. It’s most familiar to her amongst all of the changes.”

“Okay,” Jemma replied. “Let’s go. And remember- her injuries are severe, don’t retaliate unless absolutely necessary.”

Jemma led her team up to the second floor where they quickly wound around the rooms and a rearranged lab to the cockpit. They didn’t see anybody, but Daisy waved for the rest of the team to search more around the area as she approached the pilot and copilot’s seat cautiously.

Entering the little area, she checked under the dashboard and behind cabinets before looking up above the entryway into the cockpit to see her mentor in a grey hospital robe, with a pool of alarmingly fresh blood developing at her center, perched on the tiny protruding ledge that framed the doorway. Her stringy dark hair pooled over haunted eyes as her bare feet gripped the frame.

“Holy shit, May,” she breathed, causing the others to look up from their search, but she held out a gentle hand to keep them at bay as she maintained eye contact with her mentor, who was breathing heavily, no expression on her face except for something wild gleaming in her eye. She didn’t need them all rushing at the clearly unstable woman.

“It’s me, Daisy,” she said softly, noticing a glint of recognition flit past May’s exhausted and emotionless features, but she didn’t let go of any of the tension. “We’re trying to help you. You’re hurt, May.” 

The woman shifted slightly, her face still partially hidden in the shadows. “We can make the pain go away,” she tried. “We won’t do anything bad, I promise.”

“I’m dead,” the woman said, so weakly and quiet that it twisted and stabbed at Daisy’s chest. “I’m… dead,” she repeated, this time with uncertainty, her eyes flicking around the cockpit. 

“You’re not, May. Not anymore,” she responded, with an attempt at a smile. “Jemma saved you, but it’ll all go to waste if we don’t get you down right now. I’m here, May. It’s just me, Daisy. You’re safe,” she reassured the older woman, who, to her relief, began gingerly inching to the side of the frame, her eyes remaining trained on Daisy. She quickly slid down it, bracing a foot on the pilot’s seat to drop to a crouch in front of Daisy, facing away from the others. Daisy motioned her eyes to the side frantically, as if to say, _get out_. They luckily understood her and backed up and out of the room silently.

Daisy looked back down at May, who was still crouched, looking up at her. Daisy slowly knelt down to her level, seeing up close that her eyes were glassy but focused. They stayed there for a few minutes before Daisy gently took her by the wrists and pulled her close. The touch did the trick; at this May practically melted into her embrace and was now curled up in her lap, breathing still rattling her body.

Daisy hesitantly began to stroke May’s hair, which still had blood in it. “It’ll be okay. You’re safe,” she soothed. May’s shoulders began to shake, and only when wet noises bubbled out of her chest as she trembled did Daisy understand that the normally steely woman was sobbing into her lap. She kept repeating reassuring words and brushed her hand over the black hair helplessly, unsure of what else to do. Looking up she saw Jemma, Coulson, and Enoch, the two formers with pained looks on their faces. Jemma held up a syringe, mouthing, ‘sedative’. Daisy nodded in understanding and held her hand out to catch it. Jemma handed it to Coulson; her aim was god awful.

Coulson underhanded it to Daisy, who easily caught it. The jolt of it landing in her fist caused May to stop crying and look up at Daisy, then the syringe. Her eyes widened but before she had a chance to escape, Daisy released the sedative into her bloodstream. May looked up at her, jaw slacked open and eyes brimming with tears of betrayal, an expression so open and raw it shocked Daisy. 

“You promised…” she murmured with a whimper as Daisy pulled the older woman to her chest. “I’m sorry,” she answered quietly. “ _ I Iove you, _ ” she whispered, suppressing the urge to cry as May’s body went limp in her arms, the blood from her wound leaking onto Daisy’s shirt.

Somebody ended up taking her from a reluctant Daisy. Coulson. Coulson’s LMD, rather. He carried her to the med bay, Daisy following close behind. As he lay her back in the capsule, and she was frozen once again, Daisy plopped into a chair next to the bed, emotionally spent. “She's going to hate me forever now,” she muttered.

“No, she won’t,” he answered easily, sitting next to her. “She’ll be too focused on hating me once she’s lucid.” He tried to sound lighthearted, but the pain was evident in his voice. Didn’t that prove he wasn’t really a robot? Robots can’t convey six layers of emotion in a sentence. That was a human thing.

Daisy hesitated, then leaned her head onto his shoulder, feeling fried. “She won’t hate you,” she told him quietly. “She can’t. She could barely hate Sarge, and he was a murderous psychopath. You’re...” she paused, “You’re you. Just in an indestructible body.” He gave a short chuckle at that, still watching the love of his life’s chest move up and down. “We’re both superheroes now.”

“Father daughter superhero duo,” Daisy replied, then immediately shut her eyes, thinking she was an absolute idiot for saying it. Coulson shifted next to her, then put an arm around her shoulders as he answered gently, “Yeah, we are, aren’t we.” Daisy smiled despite the situation with May. “We’ll help her; she’ll be okay,” she reassured both him and herself. “She’s got us and the team. Wait until we explain that we have to save Hydra. She’ll be so pissed,” Daisy joked heavily. 

“Very,” Coulson agreed.

“Now we just need Fitz, and then we’ll be a full team again.” Daisy said. “A full family again,” she amended.

They sat quietly, leaning against each other for support, as they watched a woman that they cared about more than almost anything lay softly on her bed in the capsule, her face smooth and relaxed under the drug. “A full family again,” Coulson echoed reassuringly, squeezing his pseudo daughter just a little.


End file.
